A multi-energy X-ray security inspection system is a new type of security inspection system developed based on a mono-energy X-ray security inspection system. It can provide not only shape and content of an object to be inspected but also information about effective atomic number for the object to be inspected, to determine whether the object to be inspected is organic or inorganic, which can be displayed on a color monitor with different colors to facilitate a human operator in identification.
During reading an image, if a suspected object is found, a human operator is required to mark the suspected object with an input device, such as a mouse. For a luggage inspection system of a DR (Digital Radiography) type, the principle for marking a suspected object on a two-dimensional DR image is simple and there are many proven solutions. For a security inspection system of a CT type, there is still a problem to be solved that how to mark a suspected object on a three-dimensional image generated based on CT data in a quick manner.